


Last Night in Sugadaira

by British_Racing_Green



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Homosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, References to Canon, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: ‘Come met me on the practice field at midnight if you want some fun xxx.’Who wrote that note to Gion?





	Last Night in Sugadaira

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to the 'All Out!!' series.

‘_Come met me on the practice field at midnight if you want some fun xxx._’ Read the note that Gion clutched onto as he indeed made his way to the rugby field nearest the Ikuta Inn as the clock struck the midnight hour.

The note itself was written on not-inexpensive writing paper, was written in pink gel pen and the hand writing was beautiful. Gion concluded it _had_ to be from either Umeno (the rugby team’s manager) or Miki (the inn owner’s niece). Who else was going to write _that_ like that? Everyone else in the inn was a dude after all.

Gion didn’t care which of the two girls wrote the note. _Finally_ a girl had noticed him for something other than his short stature! His muscular chest heaved as he approached the field. This had been on Gion’s mind ever since he found the note in his rugby bag.

However, as Gion rounded the final corner he noticed there was nobody on the pitch. His heart sank and blood boiled.

“Oh _great!”_ Gion sighed angrily. “This was either Ebumi or Ōharano trying to get my hopes up. Jerks!”

The diminutive flanker was just about to go and raise ill-thought-out hell when he noticed a figure standing underneath the right side crossbar.

‘No harm in hanging out with whoever is over there.’ Gion thought.

As he got closer to the posts the clouds cleared to reveal the moonlight, and Gion noticed it was none other than Iwashimizu standing even more nervously than usual in front of him. The blonde lock’s cheeks turned red when he noticed Gion _and_ what was in his hand.

“Oh Gion…you found my note.” Iwashi blushed.

“What?” Gion bluntly asked as stopped dead in his tracks.

“M-my note.” Iwashi stammered. “The note I left in your bag.”

_“You_ wrote this?!” Gion was confused. “If you want some fun why did you call me here at midnight? Is this some more secret training? That sound like fun!”

“No.” Iwashi interjected. “That’s not the kind of fun I was referring to.” He was _really_ starting to glow bright red now.

The tall blonde gulped and shut his eyes in fear and embarrassment.

“I like you Gion. I _really_ like you. In _that_ way too.”

Gion.exe had stopped working. He just starred at the other boy dumbfounded.

“Come again Tree Trunk?” Gion said uncharacteristically quietly.

Iwashi thought about running away as fast as his massive legs could carry him, but he was a big boy now and Gion needed to know. It was only right. So after and inhale that must have drastically reduced the oxygen level around them Iwashi spilled his feelings.

“Gion I’m _gay_ and I’ve had a real hard crush on you for a couple of weeks now. I can’t get you out my mind. You’re funny. You’re brave. You never stop wanting to do well. I can’t stand getting changed next to you because I want to have your naked skin on mine, and take it from me; you have got a dick so meaty you should do porn if you can’t play rugby anymore.”

Realising he’d said _far_ too much Iwashi covered his mouth with both his hands and almost had a panic attack.

Gion continued to stare at him open mouthed, unmoving and unflinching.

“Can I ask a couple of questions?” Gion finally spoke.

Iwashi nodded in fear.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend or was this going to be a one night thing?”

Now it was Iwashi’s turn to be rendered temporarily speechless. The Gion he knew had no right asking something so deep and personal.

“Well,” Iwashi began when he finally thought of his answer. “I have a feeling you’ve never so much as kissed a girl, or indeed anyone, before and I thought I could take care of some of your firsts if you wanted. If you liked it I thought we could be official boyfriends and do more of your firsts after that…wow that sounds selfish when I say it out loud.”

“Second question,” Gion said quickly in order to not let Iwashi feel guilty. “You just said my ‘firsts’…how far have you gone?”

“I’ve had some practice let’s leave it at that for now.” Iwashi deflected.

“Final question,” Gion gulped, “do you think about me when you jerk off?”

Iwashi winced and trembled. This felt like he was about to confess to a crime that would cost him his life. His reply was a barely audible whisper.

“Yes.”

Neither of the boys spoke for the next 15 seconds (which felt like 15 years for Iwashi). Both were processing what had been said as best as their first year brains could.

It was Gion who finally broke the silence.

“Tree Trunk…_that_ was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. I wish now I could have been that courageous back then.”

Iwashi felt his entire body shudder and start to tingle. What _was_ Gion getting at exactly?

“Do you remember when you talked to me on the school’s rooftop after coach chewed me out?”

Iwashi nodded.

“You saved me from quitting rugby and becoming a gigantic douchebag for the rest of high school and maybe my life. And as we left the roof I thought to myself: if Tree Trunk was a girl I’d ask him out right here and now. But I thought if I did that you’d run away and never speak to me again. So what I’m trying to say is I kinda _really_ like you too.”

The pair locked eyes and knew at that moment precisely what the other needed and wanted. They both sprang forward and crashed into the tightest hug they’d ever given to another person in their whole lives.

Without thinking Iwashi bent down and placed his lips on Gion’s catching them both off guard. Iwashi came to his senses but before he could panic, Gion moaned and opened his mouth slightly and kissed Iwashi back whilst moving his hands up the blonde’s back. Top and bottom lips gently explored each other in every clichéd way until Gion pulled away.

Iwashi looked so proud which confused Gion.

“That was pretty good for your first kiss.” He smiled as he cupped Gion’s cheek with his left hand and ran his thumb over the flanker’s lips.

But the flanker wasn’t listening. A wild beast had awoken within him, as without warning Gion smashed his mouth onto Iwashi’s. Before the taller boy even knew what was happening he felt Gion’s excited tongue in his own mouth. It was so hot, so keen and so eager to learn too.

Without thinking Iwashi’s tongue pushed back and entered Gion’s vacant mouth. Their hearts were racing, their bodies where shaking and their embrace was tighter than a vice. Their breathing was utterly forgotten about save for the times Iwashi broke away to moan. And yes, both could tell the other was getting _very excited_ too.

The boys were totally lost in the other, so much so that they failed to hear the gasps of two of their team-mates who had entered the field and discovered the pair.

“Wow!! I did _not_ expect to see that!” Ōharano blurted in genuine shock and amazement.

“How long has _this_ been going on you _love birds?!”_ Ebumi laughed and the sight of Gion and Iwashi frantically breaking their kiss and clinging onto each other for dear life.

“No!” Iwashi begged as tears burst from his eyes. “No. No please don’t tell anyone. I-_I_-”

His voice cracked as his mind imploded. Iwashi hadn’t even come out to his parents, now not one but _two_ of the loudest personalities on the team (that weren’t the third he was holding) knew something about him that could ruin his life. He’d read so many examples online of people whose life had been destroyed (or indeed ended) by others because they were gay.

“What?! Of course we won’t tell anyone Iwashimizu.” Ōharano reassured as he walked towards them.

Gion snarled at the fly-half but Ōharano shoved his hand in Gion’s face.

“Down boy, _sit.”_ He ordered and placed his free hand on Iwashi’s trembling arm.

“Seriously, Ebumi and I just wanted to follow Gion and mess with him when we saw where he was going. We had no idea it was for this, and I’m _truly_ sorry we inadvertently ruined your moment.”

Ebumi approached the group and smiled.

“To be honest Sumiaki we _all_ knew you had the hots for the little turd. You couldn’t hide what your heart desired. We _promise_ not to tell anyone. That’s _your_ right big guy.”

“Hey what about _my_ right?” Gion complained.

“You don’t have any rights shrimp.” Ōharano sneered then turned back to Iwashi.

“Did Ebumi and I just ruin your confessional kiss?” he asked.

“Not ruin…but you did see it.” A much calmer Iwashi replied with a blush.

Ebumi raised his arms in triumph and held out his palm to Ōharano.

“Yes! Pay me now! It’s officially the last day of Sugadaira now and _I_ had that in the sweepstake. Give me my ¥1,000 muthafucka!”

“Oh fine here!” Ōharano begrudgingly reached into his wallet and removed a ¥1,000 note and threw it at the winger, much to the confusion of Gion and Iwashi.

“Everyone in the team, even coach, bet on when you two would hook up and _I_ just won. But I can wait for the rest of my winnings for when you’re ready.” Ebumi grinned as he smelt his first of many banknotes.

“We’ll leave you two alone now, but don’t leave it too much longer. We’ve got a game remember.” Ōharano winked as he and Ebumi turned and left.

Iwashi and Gion waited for the other two to be totally out of their vision before turning back to each other.

“They’re right.” Iwashi said with a smile. “We should get going too.” He continued as he rubbed Gion’s arms.

Gion pouted.

“Can I have one more kiss before we go?” he asked.

Iwashi giggled and their lips came together once more.

What became a lifetime together that would take them all over the world and play together in front of millions of people had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be much more mature but I decided this was the better way to go.


End file.
